


To 'Tied' Me Over

by Phoenix_Down



Series: Free your mind - a collection of Tumblr drabbles, prompts, and puns [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Puns & Word Play, Romantic Fluff, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Down/pseuds/Phoenix_Down
Summary: “I’m entertaining the notion of spending my future with someone.”Gladio’s heart beat that little bit faster.“Someone?” he asked finally and Ignis turned his head to look at him.“You,” Ignis amended.





	To 'Tied' Me Over

“I’ve been thinking,”  
  
“Isn’t that in your job description?”  
  
“I’m not getting reimbursed for this sort of contemplation. The thoughts I have in my own time are purely self-indulgent.”  
  
“Ah,” Gladio waved a hand lazily. “Penny for your thoughts then?”  
  
Ignis gave him a soft smile before leaning his head back on the sofa, staring at the ceiling. Gladio loved these domestic moments between them. A time where they could be a couple first and retainers to the prince second. A time where they could love.  
  
“With the announcement of Noct’s engagement to the Lady Lunafreya and our impending trip escorting him to Altissia. I had, rather selfishly, started to think about the future. More specifically, my future.”  
  
Gladio hummed in lieu of answering and shifted slightly so he could draw little circles in the crook of his boyfriend’s arm.  
  
“I’m entertaining the notion of spending my future with someone.”  
  
Gladio’s heart beat that little bit faster.  
  
“Someone?” he asked finally and Ignis turned his head to look at him.  
  
“You,” he amended.  
  
Gladio grinned, his heart soaring at Ignis’ confession. He sat up and reached behind his head, pulling at the elastic that was holding his hair back.  
  
“Gladio?” Ignis sat up as well and turned his whole body towards the older man.  
  
Still smiling, Gladio took a hold of Ignis’ left hand, twisted the hair-tie smaller and slipped it onto Ignis’ ring finger.  
  
“Don’t over think this,” he added.  
  
“Gladio…” it was rare that the advisor was at a loss for words.  
  
“Think of it as a promise.”  
  
“It’s a hair tie.”  
  
“Yes. It was spontaneous and I don’t have a ring.”  
  
Ignis brought his hand up to his face, running his thumb over the small elastic as he did. He smiled and Gladio let out the breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding.  
  
“A hair tie to tide me over,” he muttered before his eyes went wide with amusement. “ _Tied_ me over.”  
  
Gladio rolled his eyes at the pun but allowed himself to be pushed down onto the sofa as Ignis captured his lips in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this months ago on my Tumblr, now porting it over here. This was inspired by an episode of one of my favourite tv shows, Silent Witness. No specific timeline, not really linked with any of my other fics. Just a quick fluffy piece because I wanted to.


End file.
